Imagine What It Is Like
by SciFiobsession
Summary: Another version of Rose's story. She is there for the Doctor, through everything, but he can't even see her. R&R please!


Just a quick story because I thought it would be fun! I know not everything will be in chronological order, but I tried. Some things will be left out, and others will be added. I know it might get kind of confusing, but hopefully not too much!

I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, but I am going to work on purchasing Captain Jack Harkness.

Imagine what it is like to have the one you love be right in front of you, but you can't let him see you. Every day you see him, dashing off with someone new, going on some new adventure, and even once and a while talking about you. He is sad. He misses you. He thinks you are gone forever, and all you can do is watch him from afar. It is the hardest thing possible because you only want to reach out to him, but it is far too dangerous.

When Rose sent into that parallel universe, she knew that her life would never be the same. The thing she didn't know was that the one she loves would be right in front of her forever, and he didn't even know she was there.

It didn't take the parallel UNIT or Torchwood for her to figure out that The Doctor's life was now in her hands. Two weeks after she left Bad Wolf Bay, she began her journey with The Doctor once again. Rose knew that this would happen, as she had dreamed about it already, but her suspicions were confirmed when parallel Torchwood came knocking at her door.

She had the ability to save The Doctor. Neither of them had known about how special the bond they shared was, or how by being separated, The Doctor would die before regeneration could save him.

The former companion had an hour to pack and say goodbye to everyone before leaving. Fitted with a vortex manipulator similar that worn by Captain Jack Harkness, her excitement rose. She could see the one she loves again. They could finally be together forever.

All her excitement fell into one big heap as the man spoke to her. "There is one thing, however. You are not allowed to speak to him, nor can you make physical contact. The Doctor can't see you."

"No!" Rose's scream came loudly as she was met with grief once again. "You can't just send me out there to look after him and not let me speak to him!"

"I'm sorry, but the safety of us all relies on The Doctor, and this is the only way to keep him alive."

The girl was not sure whether she agreed, but she knew that seeing her beloved Doctor alive and well was all she needed. She took the wrist strap in her other hand, and did as she was instructed to do in order to latch on to the signals from the TARDIS.

DWDWDWDWDW

When she opened her eyes, she found herself directly in front of a slowly appearing TARDIS. Oh how Rose missed that noise. She savored the sound for one more minute before slipping behind the odd box.

The girl nearly fell into tears when the door creaked open and the thin man stepped from them. He was followed by a young woman. It hurt to know he had replaced her so easily, but she also knew that there had been a longer gap of time for him. Two weeks for her could have been years for him. She didn't quite know how long the difference was though.

"Well, here we are, back home." The Doctor's familiar voice sounded sad. It was almost as though his hearts were breaking more and more.

"Doctor, you know I wouldn't leave you, but my family needs me." The girl looked sympathetic. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone voluntarily leave him?

The Timelord offered her a weak smile. He nodded.

"Take this." The woman handed him her cell phone. "When this rings, you come back for me, you hear?"

The Doctor took the device in his hand. "Will do."

She spoke more, and Rose felt a tear drip down her cheek as the girl she now knew as Martha admitted her feelings for the Doctor. When she left, the man walked around his beloved box, brushing her off as he went. Rose had to dodge him frantically to avoid being seen by him.

There was nothing she would rather do than wrap her arms around her time traveler and tell him she was there for him, but his life was at stake.

DWDWDWDWDW

Much time passed, and despite the constant pain in her heart, it was nice to see her Doctor happy again. He travelled with his new best friend, Donna, and they laughed all the time together.

Rose was able to stay inside the TARDIS with a button on her wrist strap that made her invisible to people. She would sit against one of the coral pillars and smile as he practically danced about, flipping switches, hitting buttons, and pulling levers on the large machine. The girl remembered the first time she had danced with him. Captain Jack had been a bit jealous.

Rose heard her name mentioned a lot as Donna asked him questions. The Doctor's eyes saddened at the mention of her name, and she could feel that he still cared.

While she watched life go on, she had saved him many times. The wrist strap would give her a buzz when there was danger that the Doctor couldn't help, and she would use it to stop whatever this supposed threat was.

DWDWDWDWDW

Everything was already confusing as it was, but nothing could beat her waking up at home in the parallel universe, or as The Doctor called it, "Pete's World".

UNIT showed up and told her everything. There was a whole ploy for her to tell the Doctor about the stars going out. Talking to him through Donna had not helped enough. She would have to talk to him directly.

FINALLY!

A whole story was made up for her to tell the Doctor. They didn't want the Timelord to know about her hiding in his life.

DWDWDWDWDW

Rose walked the streets until she came upon Donna's family. She returned home with them. Borrowing their laptop, she was hooked into a system that held connection between Sarah Jane Smith, Captain Jack Harkness, and former Prime Minister Harriet Jones. A few minutes later, they were joined by Martha, the Doctor's former companion.

Everyone was trying to contact the Doctor. They called the TARDIS. Everyone in Donna's home did as well. Rose begged for it to be her call that made it through to the TARDIS.

Eventually after a long time, the time traveler joined their video conference. He was overwhelmed with pride to see his companions all gathered together, trying to save the planet. "Everyone except Rose…" Those words felt like a stab to the heart for the girl.

She knew that she needed to go to him, but she froze when she heard the sound of Daleks. Everyone else was just as frightened. Rose grabbed her gun and hit the streets. She knew she needed to find her Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDW

The familiar outline of the TARDIS showed up once more, and even though she had only left it days ago, it seemed like so long ago. The Doctor and Donna were speaking to each other as they stepped from the sturdy doors of the machine to the outside. Suddenly, as Rose began to approach them, but was still quite a distance away, Donna said something to him and pointed her way. The signature quizzical look he had turned toward his approaching former companion, instantly softening.

He dropped the conversation he was having with his friend and ran to her. Her face lit up. The Doctor's pinstriped suit became messy as he flew towards her.

Everything went into slow motion as they both heard that robot-like voice scream.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor fell with a thud as a blue blur of electricity flowed through this body. Rose ran to him, and would have been shot herself if it wasn't for the perfectly timed Captain Jack Harkness's appearance. He shot the Dalek, destroying it.

They took him to the TARDIS, where it was believed he would regenerate. He didn't somehow he was able to use his hand to keep his regeneration. Rose was terrified. Nothing was going to plan, although she was happy that he had not changed.

Rose ran into his arms. He was equally happy to accept her in them.

"Doctor…I…" She had tried to start.

"Shh. I know. I know you've been here the whole time." His voice sounded calm, yet relieved.

"How?" Rose's voice faltered slightly.

"Rose, I know when I am in the same room as the girl I…"

"What? Say it Doctor." Rose pleaded.

"Doctor, Rose, I hate to intrude…" Jack's voice called smoothly over their unheard whispers.

"Right!" The Timelord seemed to snap back into his normal, carefree, energetic state, though his fingers still lingered on his Rose's shoulder.

DWDWDWDWDW

The planet had been moved. The Daleks had captured them, and now a second Doctor stood before them, looking identical to the original, aside from their clothing.

Captain Jack's eyes lit up at this. TWO Doctors. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm half Timelord and half human, and so is he!" Donna's new self exclaimed brightly.

DWDWDWDWDW

They now had destroyed the Daleks, against the will of the original Doctor.

"We're going to fly planet Earth home!" Eagerly the time traveler jumped around the console. "Mickey! Hold this. Jack, push this. Rose! Keep this level. Jackie, no. no don't touch anything…"

They flew the planet back to its original location, and landed. The Doctor said farewell to Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey, Jack, and Martha, before returning to the TARDIS.

"Here we are, Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor tried to look happy.

Jackie and Doctor 2 were talking about the baby, but Rose couldn't hear over the pounding of blood in her ears.

"No." The whisper was so soft. "No you can't do this."

The original Doctor took her hand and spoke. "Now you don't have to be hidden. You can stay with him. He is me. I am him."

"No, I want YOU." Her eyes had already spilled the tears she was holding back.

She grabbed the other Doctor's hand as well. "Last time we spoke, on the worst day of my life, what did you say to me?"

"I said Rose Tyler." Doctor 1 said sadly.

"And how was that going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

"You then?" Roses face was flustered.

He leaned into her and whispered.

Doctor 1 had already backed off, so she grabbed his clone. She kissed him. She did not just kiss him because he had told her the truth; it was because she knew she would not get to spend time with him.

Neither Doctor knew that Rose would have to return to hiding in his life for the rest of eternity. She couldn't stay with the half-human version.

The TARDIS doors shut, and Rose stared as the box faded. Her fingers were intertwined with his. She felt awful. She would not be able to be with this Doctor. She would travel with the original, hidden away until she died.

It was her responsibility to keep him safe, even if it meant giving up being seen, touched, or even simply acknowledged by her true love. Rose knew she needed to give up her own feelings for the sake of everyone's lives.

_The End_

_Ok, I hope you guys liked it! It was a little longer than I had anticipated, but I hope it was good. I just wanted to show another side of Rose's story. R&R. I might make a sequel where she sees the new Doctor as well. Tell me what you think. I will make one if enough people review saying they want me too. Ok, BYE! _


End file.
